


Long Way Down

by Daktasinsanity



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Anal Sex, Levi gets to top once!, M/M, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Romance, Smut, just lots of porn, lot of swearing, mostly Bottom!Levi, things get a bit rough sometimes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-31
Updated: 2014-02-15
Packaged: 2018-01-06 03:43:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 17,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1102000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daktasinsanity/pseuds/Daktasinsanity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Levi receives a ridiculous order that will change his life no matter how much he struggles. He doesn't want to admit that a certain young brat could be the best thing that ever happened to him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Part 1/2

**Author's Note:**

> This story will have 2 parts. I do hope no one is going to take this that seriously because this was not written with that intention. I mean I am not trying to create the plot of the year here, just something that might justify(poorly) all this porn hahahahaha!  
> After all, fanfiction is meant to be enjoyed and seriousness kills me.  
> I'll be tagging #fic: long way down

“I order you to bed Eren Jaeger.”

 

Levi wanted to splutter. “That is ridiculous.” He was fuming with anger.

 

“Ridiculous or not, Hanji believes this is the only way to make the boy concentrate. He has been telling her how his dreams of you keep distracting him. He has erratic behavior patterns that Hanji concluded to be caused by jealousy. Also Hanji mentioned the possibility of using you as a trigger to stop his rampage if it ever came to that,” Erwin said with a serious look on his face and set down what supposedly was her report on the matter.

 

Levi could not believe what he was hearing. “Wasn't I supposed to kill him and not cuddle him?!” Levi was pacing back and forth in Erwin's office. “This is absurd. I do not know what shit Hanji fed you but this is not the way to go about it.”

 

“We need someone to get close to the boy anyway. Someone who knows what they are doing.”

 

“Why can't you order that Ackerman girl to do this?”

 

“I said we need someone who knows what they are doing. Ackerman is too emotional for her own good. Besides this is all about you and not her.”

 

“Fuck this shit!”

 

“Calm down, Levi.”

 

“Calm down?!” he was ready to rip his hair off his head. “You are asking me to..” he stopped pacing, pinching the bridge of his nose between his fingers.

 

“Are you a virgin?” Erwin's voice was calm.

 

Levi snapped his hand away from his face and looked at Erwin like he had grown another pair of eyebrows. “What?”

 

“You are on edge about this. Would that be the reason?”

 

“Oh my fucking god, Erwin. That is not it!” He somewhat calmed down, leaning against the wall. “I am being ordered to fuck a boy who is barely sixteen. What am I? A Whore?”

 

Erwin sighed. He had expected this reaction from Levi. “My order stands.”

 

Levi sighed as well crossing his arms. “You are not going to reconsider it?”

 

“No.”

 

“Fine,” Levi spat the word out like it was too foul to be in his mouth. He pushed himself off the wall, hesitating at the door, his back facing Erwin. “I do not promise anything.”

 

“It was an order, not a request, Levi.”

 

“Yes, sir.” Levi left, slamming the door shut as hard as he could. It made the door rattle on its hinges but it stayed shut much to his disappointment. He hoped it told Erwin exactly what he thought of this stupid order of his.

 

He marched down the corridor and as soon as he was far enough of Erwin's office he snapped. “FUCK, FUCK, FUCK!” He shouted and kicked the wall. Pain shot up his leg but it was nowhere near satisfying enough. Maybe he should take this frustration out on Jaeger instead, make him regret ever breathing the same air with him.

 

His leg still prodded against the wall he sighed. He might just as well get this shit done as quickly as possible. He made his way to the supply room. For starters he needed a few things such as new set of clean sheets before he could fulfill his order.

 

–

 

Eren was eating in the mess hall when Levi walked in and stopped just inside the door way.

 

“Jaeger! My quarters. Now!” and with that he was gone.

 

Eren gulped. He didn't know what he had done wrong to piss Levi off but he had a feeling he wasn't going to like what his Heichou had in store for him.

 

“That cannot be anything good.” Someone said but Eren did not stay to find out who. He walked briskly out of the room to reach Levi's quarters. “Heichou!” he shouted after the shorter man. How on earth was he so fast? Eren couldn't even hear his footsteps anymore which he should have since it was only a moment before he had dashed after him.

 

He arrived at Levi's quarters only to find the man nowhere in sight. “Heichou?” he asked tentatively and stepped into his office area. Every officer had quarters such as these. The first big room served as their office and there was a small door leading to a bedroom.

 

To his surprise, Levi's voice came from there. “Lock the door.”

 

Eren followed the order, locking the door behind him. He wondered briefly what Levi was doing in the bedroom.

 

“Get in here,” came his second order.

 

Almost tiptoeing, Eren peeked into the bedroom. He was roughly yanked into the room, the door slamming shut. He heard the key twist in the lock, thus locking him in there with his superior officer. “Um, sir?” He turned to face the Heichou.

 

Levi looked at him with annoyance on his face. Eren could only guess why. Since Levi was not answering him, he had time to notice that Levi was not wearing his harness anymore. His coat was hanging by the door, his boots neatly placed under it on the floor.

 

Levi's hands reached out to the buckles of Eren's harness. “Take your jacket off,” he ordered the confused boy.

 

Eren did as told but asked, “Could you tell me why, sir?”

 

Levi finished opening all the upper body buckles. Slipping his fingers under the straps on Eren's shoulders, he pushed them off his shoulders. “I heard from Hanji that you have been having disturbing dreams.” He tucked Eren's shirt out of the pants. “Take this off too,” he said to the blushing boy to whom it had finally dawned what they were about to do.

 

“Um, Heichou...” Eren took his shirt off, letting it fall to the ground.

 

“Yes?” Levi asked softly as his hands were now working on the buckles on Eren's lower body. If he was supposed to seduce the brat he might as well act like it. He purposely let him fingers linger here and there.

 

“I am not sure what Hanji told you but..”

 

“She said enough,” Levi’s soft tone shut Eren up. Levi sighed. “Let’s make one thing clear, Jaeger.” He straightened up, tracing the exposed skin on Eren’s abdomen. “Whatever happens here, stays in this room. Is that clear?”

 

Eren gulped. “Yes, sir.”

 

“Good.” Levi then gently pushed Eren on the bed. “Take your boots off.” He wouldn’t want to touch those dirty things. As Eren took his boots off, the harness fell off in a heap at his feet. Levi took this moment to throw his own shirt off. He still didn’t feel any better about this but he had a role to play and he took some pride in being good at those.

 

He looked into the green orbs that were Eren’s eyes. A turmoil of emotion could be seen in them. Something stirred in Levi’s chest as he took a step forward to stand between Eren’s legs. He cradled his face between his hands, tracing a finger down his face. He contemplated if he should kiss the brat or not.

 

Eren kept looking at his eyes, not saying or doing anything, letting Levi do as he pleased. Levi had a bad feeling the boy somehow knew his reason of doing this. He let his hands drop to Eren’s shoulders and decided against kissing in general. He pushed the teen on his back, setting on the job of getting him out of the white pants everyone wore, leaving him in his boxers.

 

Eren seemed to be getting nervous if the small fidgeting of his body was any indication. “Relax,” Levi told him, trying his best to sound soothing. Eren let out a big sigh. Levi glanced at his face as he pulled the pants fully off, Eren's gaze was set on his face.

 

“Are you sure we should be doing this?” Out of all the stupid things Eren could have said he asked that.

 

Levi folded the pants and set them on the floor on top of Eren’s disregarded shirt. “What kind of question is that?” Levi proceeded to take his own pants off, that certainly got Eren’s attention if nothing else. “If you are scared you have my permission to run out but if you do, you are doing it naked.”

 

Eren certainly did not run out, not even when he had Levi climbing on top him, undressed. “Didn’t I tell you to relax, brat.” Levi straddled his hips, placing his hands on Eren’s chest. “I’m not going to hurt you if you are worried about that.”

 

“I’m not..” Eren didn’t seem to know if he was allowed to touch him. “..worried.” His hands twitched at his sides.

 

“I didn’t know you were such a coward, Jaeger.”

 

Still Eren hesitated and Levi couldn’t help roll his eyes. “You may touch me as you please.”

 

Eren shivered under him and his hands rose to touch his thighs, slowly rising to his hips. Levi couldn’t help but shiver as well but blamed the coldness of the room. The faint touch of Eren’s finger tips had nothing to do with it.

 

The brat still seemed frozen. Levi tilted his face slightly to the side and decided that maybe after all kissing the boy would break the ice that was still lingering between them. He leaned forward slowly, deliberately stopping just a breath away from Eren’s lips. His eyes searched the green orbs for any discomfort, any sign of disgust.

 

Eren’s eyes were widened and he was holding his breath, waiting Levi to move first. Levi’s breath washed over his lips. Eren’s gaze kept moving between Levi’s eyes and lips. Levi’s hands settled behind his head and their lips touched ever so gently. Eren’s breath hitched as he sucked in the much needed air before Levi‘s mouth over took his own completely.

 

Eren didn’t seem to have any experience in kissing but Levi didn’t let that bother him if this was all it took to make the brat relax. Levi smirked into the kiss as he felt Eren’s arms around his neck and shoulders. Levi pressed closer to his body, tilting Eren’s head a bit with his hand to get better access. Levi did not want to admit that he was starting to enjoy this. He pushed his tongue into the boy’s mouth when the opportunity presented itself.

 

He simply devoted these few minutes to devour the face of Eren. He was delighted to hear the young man groan in response. Levi slipped one of his hands between them, stroking Eren though the thin fabric separating them. Eren yanked his head away to the side, gasping for air as if he had been about to drown.

 

Exposing neck as he did so gave Levi a chance to latch his mouth on the said flesh. He was careful not to leave any marks. Someone would be bound to notice and he couldn’t risk the chance of exposure. News like these always spread like wildfire. Levi settled for licks and kisses, placing them on Eren’s jaw line on his way back to Eren’s lips. He turned Eren to face him again, not letting him escape.

 

“Heichou,” the boy whispered when his mouth was no longer under an assault.

 

“Call me Levi.” He gazed into those green orbs glazed with lust.

 

“Yes, sir.” Eren was breathing hard and he swallowed a moan that almost escaped his lips as Levi’s hand moved lazily up and down on his member.

 

“Drop the sir too.” Levi squeezed Eren’s hardening member through the fabric.

 

“Ok,” the boy answered awkwardly, his hips buckling. Eren hissed as he tried to keep his voice down.

 

Levi straightened up, looking at the boy underneath him for a while. Eren’s lips were swollen from his kisses, a healthy blush on his cheeks and his hands firmly on Levi’s thighs. The boy was finally relaxed and Levi smiled, mission accomplished.

 

Levi climbed off the boy, reaching to his night table for a flask of oil he had prepared in advance. Eren watched his every move as he knelt next to him once again. Eren had a questioning and mortified look on his face.

 

“Didn’t I tell you, I will not hurt you. Stop looking at me like that, brat. You have nothing to worry about,” Levi said as he took hold of Eren hand, coating his fingers with the oil.

 

If it was possible Eren looked even more worried now. “But..” Eren was looking for right words. “Are you sure?”

 

Levi let Eren hand go and leaned over the boy, his hands on either side of Eren’s head. “Shut up and make yourself useful. Start with one finger.” His words were not helping to settle Eren’s nerves apparently but the boy did as he was told, reaching behind Levi.

 

Levi could not look Eren’s face as the boy slipped a finger inside him. This was not new sensation for him. It had been probably a decade since he had been a bottom to anyone and for this mission he thought it to be the best option. “Add a second one,” he said, giving the boy advice as they went on. Levi leaned back when Eren added the third finger. The boy had found his sweet spot, making him almost lose his composure. “Enough,” he said hoarsely.

 

Levi slid Eren’s under garment off, pouring a healthy amount of oil on his palm and coating the young man’s cock with it. He moved to straddle him again, Eren’s hands on his hips. He guided Eren in slowly. Once Eren was fully seethed, he stayed still to adjust himself to the sudden thickness inside him.

 

Eren’s fingers were gripping his hips almost painfully but he said nothing about it. Levi adjusted his position and started to move. Eren’s breath hitched, his hips moving together with him. Soon they found a rhythm. Levi couldn’t hold his composure anymore as Eren’s cock brushed against his prostrate. He arched his back to get it to happen on every thrust.

 

He threw his head back and shocked Eren with a loud moan that slipped from his lips. He was shamelessly letting out noises he never would otherwise when Eren’s hand wrapped around his cock, bumping in the same rhythm as the rest of their bodies.

 

He was surprised when Eren pulled him close and flipped him on his back. Levi bit Eren’s shoulder, his nails scratching his back. “Fuck me like the monster that you are,” he breathed into Eren’s ear. Eren picked up the pace and Levi wrapped his legs around his waist. He was trembling as he neared his own release. “Fuck,” he said under his breath. It had been too long since he felt this way. Sweat clinging to his skin, he felt hot as if he was about to burst into flame.

 

Eren kissed him roughly, his hand on his cock, his thrusts almost brutal. It was all it took for Levi to scream as he found his release. He wasn’t paying attention when Eren reached his as he rode the waves of pleasure. Eren slummed against Levi, completely spent. They stayed silent, only their fast breathes breaking the silence as they gathered their senses.

 

Levi let his legs fall to his sides and he nudged Eren to roll over. The boy groaned but did so. Levi was now more than happy to be rid of the pressing body over him and he turned his back to Eren, closing his eyes. He felt Eren spoon him but was too tired to stop him. Levi fell to light slumber, content.

 

When Levi woke up, he felt light kisses on his shoulder. Eren was obviously thinking about a second round. Levi turned to face him, about to say something angry but Eren’s hand found his cock once again and his lips descended on Levi’s. He was coaxed back into the state of arousal and Eren slipped between his legs once again. Levi did not know why he didn’t protest as Eren took him again.

 

“Eren, Eren,” he kept chanting as the young man settled for a slow pace that was just torturous. He was kissed in the same way. Slow, deliberate light kisses on his lips, on his face and neck. Levi could swear that the brat was making love to him and his assumptions were confirmed when Eren whispered, “I love you, Levi.”

 

He could not say anything in response. The words meant nothing to him. Sadness flickered in his heart as the boy searched his eyes for any kind of emotion that would return his feelings. Levi couldn’t take it anymore. He pulled the boy into a kiss, trying to distract him from the sad fact that his feelings were not returned.

 

Neither said anything after that. Only sounds being their soft gasps and Eren slowly brought them both to completion once again. This time Levi pushed him away as soon as possible. He sat up and reached for Eren’s clothes. He threw them at the boy. “Get dressed and get out.”

 

Eren looked shocked at the cold tone of his. “What..”

 

“Are you deaf? I told you to get out.” Levi pulled his own pants on and marched to the door, unlocking it. He opened it and looked expectantly at Eren. “You can dress in my office, now get out.”

 

Eren remained unmoving on his bed. Levi took action, he gathered Eren’s boots and threw them out of the door before yanking the teen out of the bed. He forcibly pushed Eren, who was holding his clothes in his hands, out of the room. He left the shocked boy standing there as he slammed the bedroom door shut, locking it once again.

 

He sighed, sliding down the length of the door, resting his arms on his knees. Levi looked at the trashed bed and could not feel as disgusted as he hoped he would. He heard his office door click shut, signaling him that the brat was gone. Levi shut his eyes and willed his heart to stop beating in such a disturbing manner. It beat with a tinge of guilt.

 

 

\--

 

 

Eren was waiting for Hanji to tell him exactly what she wanted him to do today. She had called him down to her lab for tests that he knew would not be nice ones.

“Hanji-san, what did you exactly tell Heichou about what I told you the other day?”

 

“What? I never told him anything.” Hanji was busying herself with some tools that looked like scalpels and such dangerous objects.

 

“Then why did he say you talked him about my.. dreams.”

 

“Wait a minute!” Hanji exclaimed as she turned to face Eren with wide eyes. “Are you telling me something happened between you two?” The look on her face said, tell me everything you know.

 

“Errm, kinda.” Eren did not want to go to details especially with her being the one asking.

 

“Whoa! I knew it! I was right to tell Erwin about it.”

 

“Wait, wait, you told Erwin?!” Eren was mortified. _How many people knew about this already?_

 

“Yes, he must have told Levi.”

 

 _Then why did he lie to me? He could have told me he heard about it from Erwin. Something is not adding up._ Eren wanted to excuse himself but he knew Hanji would not let him go that easily. He would need to talk to Levi after these experiments Hanji wanted to put him through.

 

And so it turned out that Eren was right about the nature of the experiments. Hanji had put him through some serious healing tests, chopping off a finger or two and watch them grow back. Hanji had been ecstatic, scribbling notes and going on about growth rates and such. He never knew it would take such a toll on him and hoped that Hanji would not want to chop off any of his limbs any time soon.

 

Even though feeling tired he wanted to find Levi and ask about yesterday. He roamed around the headquarters asking a few people where the short man could be, finally got a tip pointing him towards the stables and there he did find the man he was looking for. Levi was brushing his horse but it looked liked he had groomed it from tip to toe.

 

“Heichou,” Eren called out.

 

“What is it, Jaeger?” Levi did not even spare him a glance as he finished up with the horse.

 

“Why did you lie when you said you had talked to Hanji.”

 

Levi paused for a second. “Why does it matter?”

 

“Because this whole thing seems so fishy to me.”

 

“Five points for not being an complete idiot, Jaeger.”

 

“I can't shake off this feeling that you were forcing yourself to be with me in the first place.”

 

Levi sighed. “I still fail to see why any of this matters?”

 

Eren's anger flared. “For fuck's sake, Heichou!” with couple of long steps he had a hold of Levi's shoulder and whirled the shorter man around to face him. “What the hell is going on?”

 

Levi's response was immediate. He slapped Eren's hand away, his eyes narrowing. “Don't touch me,” his voice low and full of anger that matched that of Eren's. “It was a one time thing, get over it.”

 

“Then why did you do it in the first place?”

 

“Because I was ordered to,” Levi hissed through his teeth. “Happy now?”

 

Saying Eren was shocked was an understatement. “Wh-what?”

 

“I do not know what kind of fantasy you have been living in your head but now you know it was never true.” Levi brushed past the shocked boy.

 

Eren finally came to his senses. “Why would there be such an order?”

 

Levi stopped a few feet behind Eren. “How the fuck am I supposed to know. You were the one crying about sexual frustration to others. You can only blame yourself.”

 

Eren didn't know what to think. He was confused beyond words. “I'm such an idiot,” he said more to himself than to Levi as realization hit him in the face like Annie in her titan form.

 

“Good thing you realize that.” Levi started to walk towards the stables' door. “If there is nothing else, have a pleasant evening, Jaeger.”

 

“Wait,” Eren called after him softly. “Did you not feel anything at all?”

 

Levi had reached the door and paused once again. Briefly he relived the previous night in his mind, emotions surfacing that he wanted to forget. He thought up several ways to answer Eren, denying all emotion but he ended up saying, “That is a stupid question, Jaeger.” He left before Eren had a chance to say anything more.

 

\--

 

The next day Levi locked himself into his office, wanting some peace and quiet. Hopefully anyone who would try to seek his company would understand the locked door as a message to leave him alone.

 

He sat down at his desk, looking through the papers that needed his attention more than any individual within the base. He sighed as he set to work, signing his name when needed. He set the papers in two piles, separating them in completed work and rejected propositions.

 

First knock on his door after two hours, he glanced at the door and who ever was behind it left after a minute of calling his name. He finished most of his paperwork and set aside some documents that needed still additional work and Erwin’s approval.

 

He set his pen down just as someone knocked on his door once again. He stayed silent, waiting for who it was to identify themselves.

 

“Heichou?“ He was not surprised to hear Eren’s voice behind the door. What could the brat want now?

 

“Open up, please, Levi Heichou.”

 

Did the brat not know what a locked door meant?

 

“Open the door or I will say what I came to say in the corridor.”

 

“Tch,” Levi made his way to the door, opening the lock as he reached it. He walked back to his desk without opening the door. Eren slipped into the room.

 

Levi leaned against the edge of his desk, crossing his arms over his chest. “What do you want, brat?”

 

Eren crossed the room, sitting down on a chair that faced the desk. “I want to know what you meant.”

 

Levi narrowed his eyes. “And what are you referring to?”

 

“When I asked if you felt anything and you called the question stupid.”

 

The boy did not beat around the bush at all. “I will have to disappoint you, Jaeger. I don’t see any point answering that.”

 

“You don’t seem to see any point in anything lately.”

 

“What I don’t understand is why I need to explain everything to you. I am not your mother.”

 

Eren choked, looking mortified. “Thank god you’re not.” He stood up from his seat, obviously deciding to use his height to help his cause what ever it was.

 

Levi didn’t move when the younger man came into his personal space. He did, however, have to strain his neck to look up to the brat. Eren’s fingers gently touched Levi’s cheek and that is where Levi drew the line. “Didn’t I tell you not to touch me. You never listen to anything I say, do you?”

 

Apparently that was true because Eren still defied his order by grabbing Levi's head between his hands and smashing their lips together. Levi struggled to get away from Eren but found himself pressed into the desk without a place to escape to. He tried to use his legs to kick the boy away but Eren overpowered him, lifting him fully on the desk. Eren's hands were firmly on his thighs, pushing their pelvis's together.

 

Levi grimaced as his body reacted to the sudden closeness in a way he did not want it to. Levi's hands shot to Eren's shoulders, trying to push the brat away. Eren took Levi's hands in his tight grip, placing them against the desk top as he loomed over the shorter man.

 

“I pray to the gods that you locked the door as you came in,” Levi said, conserving his strength to fight the boy off when given the chance.

 

“Of course I did. You are not getting away that easily, Levi,” he said the name almost purring it out.

 

“You are not getting an answer out of me this way either.”

 

“We'll see about that,” Eren kissed him again.

 

As Eren's tongue tread to reach the inside of Levi's mouth, Levi bit on it causing Eren to snap his head away. “That hurt.” Eren had the audacity to look hurt as well.

 

“Just wait till I kick your ass, you are going to be wishing that was the only thing hurting.” He saw the fire lit in Eren's eyes as he spoke. “Masochist,” he said to the young boy.

 

“Only one way to find out,” Eren said, still keen on trying to kiss him. Eren pressed more tightly against Levi, making the older man groan. Levi did not appreciate his body betraying him. He was getting aroused and fast. Eren's hard on not helping the matter at all.

 

“Shit,” he hissed, turning his head to the side. Eren's kiss that was intended to land of Levi's lips, landed on his neck instead. “You dare to leave a mark and I will seriously kill you.”

 

Eren chuckled, breathing in the scent that belonged only to Levi. The short man swallowed hard as Eren's breath tickled the skin around his ears. He wrapped his legs around Eren, pulling him even closer. “Let's get this over with. This is what you came here for, isn't it?” his voice was shaky.

 

Eren gave him some room to breath, letting his hands go. “In my bedroom, on the night stand,” Levi said to Eren as his legs slid off from Eren's waist. Eren went and came back in record time with the flask. Eren set it on the desk and was about to start undressing his jacket but Levi stopped him. “No need, just open your pants.” He reached for Eren's belt, pulling him closer at the same time as the started to open it.

 

“Kiss me,” Levi ordered, as he slid Eren's belt off. He didn't have to tell him twice. As they kissed, Levi's hands quickly got rid of the garment separating his hands and Eren's cock. Eren was doing the same to him. Levi pulled the pants down as much as necessary before Eren turned him around to face the desk. A shiver of anticipation ran down his spine as Eren yanked his pants down in similar way than Levi had done to him.

 

He saw the flask disappear from beside him and soon he felt Eren slip his fingers in him. Eren's other hand circled his waist and he pushed his chest against Levi's back. “How can you be so tight when we just fucked recently?”

 

“You have a foul mouth for someone who is barely sixteen, kid.”

 

“I learn from the best.”

 

Levi laughed which turned into a moan as Eren found his sweet spot again. “Come on, hurry up,” he whispered, not trusting his voice to carry much further.

 

Eren’s hand left his waist and pushed against his back forcefully. Levi’s hands slammed against the desk surface and he fell further, resting his body on his elbows. He hissed as Eren pushed into him. He loved the burning feeling, it made him feel alive. Eren’s hand reached for his cock and his other one gripped his hip. Eren set a pace that Levi did not approve.

 

“Faster, you dumb fuck!” he shouted, pushing his hips back against Eren's.

 

Eren groaned at the insult but complied, moving faster. His hand also repeating the newly set pace on Levi’s cock, gripping it maybe a bit too tightly but Levi did not complain. On the contrary he seemed to enjoy the rough treatment.

 

“Aah fuck,” Levi cursed, his fingers curling into fists and nails digging into the palms of his hands. Eren’s angle was almost perfect, he kept hitting the right spot over and over again. Skin slapping against skin and Levi's legs hitting the edge of the desk painfully. He kept cursing under his breath. His whole body was pulsating and tingling with warmth, spreading from his groin outwards. He was shaking uncontrollably, trying to hold on.

 

Levi slid his hands forwards and gripped the edge of the desk. He was so close already, he could almost taste it. The sheer force of Eren's thrusts kept him on his feet, his legs being reduced to jelly by this point. His release was building up, pleasure peaking time after time. Eren seemed to find his release and now his focus was all on bringing Levi over the edge as well. He kept bumping into him, riding out his orgasm. Eren gave Levi's cock his attention, fingers deliciously moving over the sensitive tip.

 

Levi finally had his release, it was the best he had ever had. His whole frame shook, his knuckles white. “Fuuuuck!” he cried out as he had lost control of his actions completely. He slumped against the desk, panting in exhaustion. Eren slid out of him, collapsing on top him.

 

How on earth the brat made him feel this good, Levi mused to himself. He was still shivering, slow ripples of pleasure traveling through his body. Even the crushing weight of Eren's body felt good.

 

He was closing his eyes when someone knocked on the door. “Is everything alright, Levi? I heard shouting.” It was Erwin.

 

“Yes, everything is fine!” He shouted, quickly thinking up an excuse. “I hit my leg on the desk corner! Hurt like a bitch!” Damn, they needed to get up and fast. He nudged the boy on top of him. “Eren,” he whispered. “Get the fuck up.”

 

Luckily the brat was still conscious. He got off Levi, although wearily. Levi pushed himself off the desk, turning to tuck Eren's pants back up. “Go to my bedroom, close the door and stay there until I come to get you,” He spoke quietly at the boy, whose eyes were drooping. Eren nodded and walked away.

 

Levi began fixing his own appearance, glancing at the mess on his shirt and on the desk. He cursed under his breath, he needed a new shirt. He walked over to his desk, opening a drawer to fish out a napkin and cleaned the desk in a snap. He always kept a stack ready if something needed cleaning.

 

“Levi? Mind unlocking the door? I'd like to speak with you,” Erwin's voice came from the other side of the office door.

 

“Just one shitty minute!” Levi hurried into the bedroom and saw Eren already asleep on his bed. He threw the napkin and his jacket on the bed, throwing his shirt off before quickly pulling a new one out of the drawer. Tucking the hem of the shirt into his pants, he walked to the door.

 

Fixing an indifferent look on his face, he opened the door. “Erwin, what the fuck do you want?” The commander's gaze gave his body a full sweep from head to toe. Erwin pushed the door open further, walking pass Levi.

 

“I came to see how you are fairing. No one has seen you all day,” Erwin said, taking a seat on the chair where Eren had sat earlier. “Last time I saw you, you were upset. I had to make sure you are not drinking yourself to oblivion.”

 

Levi rolled his eyes as he sat down as well, flinging a leg over the other. “Is that all?”

 

Erwin’s eyes were set on something on the desk. Levi followed his line of sight and saw the half full flask.

 

_Shit._

 

“I see you are following the order.”

 

“You are the one who gave it.”

 

“I still had my doubts.”

 

“I appreciate the confidence you have in me.”

 

Erwin smiled at his response briefly. “Everything seems to be fine, then?”

 

“Why wouldn’t everything be fine?”

 

Erwin sighed, “Why is it so hard to get a straight answer out of you?”

 

“I didn’t know you wanted one.”

 

“Very well, I trust things are going smoothly with Eren?”

 

“I wouldn’t exactly call it smooth but yes. I am doing what you ordered.” He tilted his head to the side. “If you so interested, why didn’t you order me to fuck him in front of you?”

 

Erwin looked disturbed by the thought, paling slightly but only by a small degree. “I’d rather not.”

 

“Your loss. Although being a brat he has a really nice ass for one.” Levi was saying everything on purpose to rub it in Erwin’s face what it had meant to give such an order in the first place.

 

“I trust your judgment on that.”

 

“Yes, because my judgment is not good for anything else. I still think this was not the way to go about this whole,” he gestured randomly in the air in front of him, “issue of Jaeger’s anger management. Although he did not get as angry as I thought he would when he found out I was under orders to have his dick up my ass.”

 

Erwin raised his hands as a sign of defeat. “Enough,” he commanded although with a calm tone. “I do not want any details from now on, please.” He stood up, about to leave. “I am a bit concerned that he knows about the order. I’ll trust you to do as you see fit.” With that the commander walked out.

 

Levi sighed as he walked to the door, locking it once more. He considered putting a sign on the door not to disturb him any further today. He proceeded into his bedroom, stopping at the door to see the young man still snoring on his bed. He grimaced, he felt filthy and Jaeger was not in any better condition. They needed to wash themselves but going to the bathing area at this time of the day and together was not probably the wisest thing to do.

 

He went to the bed and poked the teen once. Eren did not wake. “Jaeger,” he said, poking him again but the boy kept on sleeping. He considered kicking him out of the bed but he let him sleep. He walked back to the office, making sure to close the bedroom door. He left to get some water.

 

He met only a few people on his way to the bathing area. There was always warm water available and he decided to stay and wash himself quickly. He shuddered in disgust as he cleaned himself. Now he remembered why he did not like to bottom, it was messy as hell.

 

In no time at all he was walking back to his quarters with a big bowl of warm water. He set it down on the night stand in the bedroom. Jaeger was still snoozing on his bed undisturbed. Levi got a few wash cloths from his drawer. He wouldn’t bother waking the boy up. He would wake up eventually.

He set on his task of getting the boy out of his clothes so he could wash him. He hated the idea of having something dirty on his bed.

 

Jaeger slept through the whole stripping process. Levi threw his clothes away in disgust. He’d need to get him new ones. Jaeger could spend the mean time in his bed, once he was clean. He dipped the wash cloth into the water and started rinsing the skin of the sleeping boy. Jaeger stirred from his slumber.

 

“What the fuck?” Jaeger’s voice was croaked. His arm was being held by Levi as he scrubbed it clean.

 

“I’m giving you a well deserved wash. You stink.”

 

“Uum, thanks?”

 

Eren remained silent as Levi worked on his upper body but when he grabbed a hold of his leg, he had to say something. “This is weird.”

 

Levi glared at him, pausing for a second. “How’s so?”

 

Eren shrugged. “It just is. I never thought you’d do something like this.”

 

Levi did not respond to him as he washed his legs. When he was done with them he said, “This is not supposed to be a sexual touch. Don’t get too excited.” He wrapped the wash cloth around Eren’s cock, giving it as much care as any other part he had cleaned. Despite his warning Eren seemed to enjoy it too much. The touch had been brief but enough get the Eren put an arm over his eyes.

 

“Let me finish the washing myself, sir.” He reached to take the wash cloth out of Levi’s hands, but the older man took hold of his wrist before he could.

 

“Stay put, Jaeger.”

 

It was an order and Eren knew it. He relaxed back on the bed and his hand was released.

 

“Roll over,” Levi said and proceeded to wash his back, hands working in lazy circles. Eren did not say anything, he didn’t dare to. Levi nudged him to get turn back once he was done. Eren was not sure if he was supposed to do or say something as Levi kept looking at him as if he should.

 

“You said you loved me. Why?”

 

Eren was taken aback by the sudden question. “What?” His eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

 

“Are you retarded or can you not understand a simple question?”

 

“That is not a simple question!” Eren exclaimed and he could not think anything to answer Levi’s question.

 

“But you should be able to answer it.”

 

Eren looked away. “Well, I really like you.”

 

Answer like that did not satisfy the Heichou. “So it was just a heat of the moment thing to say?”

 

“No!” Eren sat up as his anger flared.

 

“Calm down,” Levi said, pushing Eren back on the bed. “I am just curious.”

 

Eren looked anywhere but at Levi as he got his feeling back under control. His eyes snapped back to Levi when his leg was grabbed, bend and pushed to the side. That left Levi between his legs and Eren feeling exposed. “Sir?”

 

“You are an interesting person, Jaeger. You had no problem waltzing into my office and fucking me but now you act like a virgin.” He simply liked to torment the young man. His reactions were indeed interesting.

 

“No,” Eren said which caused Levi to raise an eyebrow.

 

“I am just unsure of what you are trying to do.”

 

“I am not doing anything,” Levi said but his fingers were ghosting over the skin of Eren’s thigh. Levi followed the movement of his fingers with his eyes. “You know, I do not know a thing about love.”

 

“That cannot be true.”

 

“I’ve never had the luxury to feel such a thing.” He moved his palm up and down on Eren’s thigh, still not looking at him. “I do not love you and I probably never will even if…” He trailed off as if he couldn’t decide what to say.

 

Eren did not like the suspense. “Even if?”

 

“Even if we continue this play,” Levi settled for saying. It was simple enough.

 

“So this is just sex?” Eren tried not to sound disappointed but he failed miserably.

 

“Yes.” Levi’s eyes did not leave Eren’s. “Is that good enough for you?”

 

“No, sir,” Eren replied bitterly.

 

Levi was lost in his thoughts for a moment, still caressing Eren’s leg. He admired the boy’s honesty. He could not understand where Eren’s feelings could be coming from but if he had known Eren was as serious as this he would have never accepted the order. He could destroy the kid in no time if he was not careful. “You know you will keep coming back. You’ll torture yourself by returning to me over and over. You’ll come back because you know you’ll get it if you want. How long will it take until you break down?”

 

Eren didn’t know what to say but he knew Levi was right. He would not be able to stay away. He’d hurt himself over this until he snapped.

 

“You want my love so desperately and yet I cannot give it to you but…” Levi’s eyes locked onto his once again. “I can pretend if that is what it takes to keep you together.” His hand squeezed Eren’s thigh gently. ”I am in charge of you and your mental health is my concern.”

 

Eren sucked in a breath through gritted teeth. He had to admit, it hurt to hear him say it like that. He closed his eyes, trying to control his emotions once again. He felt vulnerable and angry. Levi’s next action surprised him.

 

Levi kissed his inner thigh, ”You can make love to me from now on,” his voice was low. ”I’ll let you do anything you want to me.”

 

Eren’s eyes opened wide. Levi’s words caused a shiver to run down his spine. He didn’t know what to say.

 

”But on one condition,” Levi crawled up on his body, their faces only inches away. ”You won’t touch or be touched by anyone else. I’ll promise to do the same.” Levi placed a light kiss on his cheek. ”Deal?”

 

Eren was speechless. This man was acting? Instead of saying yes, he pulled him into a kiss. If this was what he would get, he’d rather have it than nothing at all. The condition Levi set was not going to be a problem. There was no one else he’d want to touch like this. The dance of those soft lips of his were enough to convince him of anything. ”Yeah,” he finally breathed out when they parted.

 

Levi gave a quick lick to Eren’s lower lip and bit down harshly.

 

Eren yelped at the sudden pain. ”What the hell was that for?!”

 

”You called me sir so many times. When we are in private, don’t do it,” Levi said before getting off the bed. ”I’ll get you some clean clothes.” He exited without a backward glance.

 

Eren pulled a blanket over himself for warmth. He was confused by the recent developments. Levi let him love him and that made him happy but knowing that he was forcing the older man was appalling. How could they make love when Levi did not love him back? Eren shuddered. Levi was sleeping with him because of some sort of order he had received. What was that about? His own behavior was the result? Eren was not proud of himself. He might have acted childish a few times in the past because of jealousy. He hated to see how close Levi seemed to be with Erwin. He had never thought his actions would result in this. This was wrong. Levi doing what he didn’t want to and Eren getting what he wanted to just because they wanted him to obey.

 

What unsettled him the most was how easily Levi gave into him. Eren could only hope that Levi was enjoying the sex. He thought of the way Levi acted, the faces he made and the noises he let out during their sessions. Those could not all be false. Maybe at first but then Eren had seen him letting go. He could pinpoint the exact moment when Levi relaxed. Maybe he thought of someone else while they were together? Eren shuddered again. No, he did not want to believe that. A naïve thought crossed through his mind, maybe he could make Levi love him, maybe he could make him think only of him?

 


	2. Part 2/2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things need to get rough before they can be resolved.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, this took me WAY too long to write/update. But here you have the "conclusion" to his porn fic. I kinda like to call the first part the physical and this second the emotional part because this part focuses more on the feelings that anything else. So there is a lot of talking about stuff in this one and so on.  
> I think I managed to give this a small plot, it is there somewhere! xD
> 
> I apologize for any grammar mistakes or typos! 
> 
> Anyways, enough of me making no sense, enjoy!

 

”What's wrong?”

 

Eren came striding towards Levi. They had just finished an exercise using the 3D maneuvre gear in the near by woods.

 

”Why would there be anything wrong?”

 

”You keep looking at your hand. Did you injure it?”

 

Oh, joy how observant the brat could be at times. Levi was sure Eren had not paid this much attention to his surroundings as he paid to Levi. ”I just scratched it against a tree, bad landing,” he answered the kid as he looked at the red skin marred with dirt. He needed to get this cleaned as soon as possible.

 

Eren stepped closer. ”Let me see,” he said, the pitch of his voice dropping down several levels. Eren grapped his hand gently, inspecting it before he latched his mouth on the injured skin.

 

”Hey, don't,” Levi protested, grimacing in pain. ”Lick it.” The wound stung as Eren's tongue rapidly grinded against it. The hotness of his mouth soothing away some of the pain. Levi couldn't help but look at Eren's face as he suckled on his hand. This was not the time to feel turned on but he couldn't help it.

 

Levi quickly looked around to see if anyone saw this. For the first time in his life he was happy that Eren was taller than him, his back was shielding what he was doing to Levi from prying eyes.

 

When Eren finally let go, looking pleased with the result. The skin was now clean, just angrily red.

 

”Gross. Who knows where your mouth has been,” Levi said, taking a look as well.

 

Eren chuckled, his voice low, ”You know where it has been.”

 

The memory of Eren's mouth moving on his dick flashed through his mind. Just to emphasize his point, Levi shook his injured hand as if trying to shake something off. ”Gross,” he said again.

 

Eren chuckled again. Someone called his name and he excused himself to go and talk to his friend. Levi watched him go. Twinge of jealousy flashing through his heart. This was not what he was supposed to feel. When had the brat started to affect him so? Had it been since Eren let those three words slip? If he was brutally honest, Levi had never thought anyone could or even would love him. His life had not been easy, most of it he had spend only thinking of survival. Love was not something he had spared any time on thinking about.

 

He had always thought that love was for others. He would have no part in it but lately he had let his thoughts wonder. Would it be possible for him to love Eren? Would there be a point to it? If he had survived without it this long, then how could it be important to obtain it now? Was there supposed to be a point? Levi had let these thoughts circle in his mind when he laid in bed alone at night. At first it had started with a silent wish that Eren was there with him, snuggling into his back. He would never admit that out loud of course.

 

It had been a month since they started this weird relationship. Not that Levi would call it a relationship. Things just happened. Eren would waltz into his office, sometimes wait for him to finish his paper work but most of the time he would pry the papers from Levi's hands almost tearing them apart. Eren was not a patient person, that Levi had noticed.

 

He clicked his tongue as he watched Eren laugh at something Armin was saying. Other people were already leaving back to the headquarters. There was no reason for Levi to be idling here any longer. He walked towards Eren with steady pace, noticing how Armin saw him coming and said something about it to Eren.

 

”Jaeger, Arlet,” he said to the two young men. ”Stop wasting time and start heading back.”

 

”Yes, sir,” Armin answered, saluting him but not moving away like Levi had hoped.

 

”Jaeger, come meet me at my office as soon as you can,” Levi said but leaned in, whispering into Eren's ear. ”And bring a stack of fresh sheets with you.” Levi knew that Eren would understand what he meant by it.

 

Thirty minutes later Levi found himself exactly where he wanted, under Eren in his bed. The brat had arrived with the sheets which Levi had hurriedly took from his hands and set aside before starting to pull his clothes off. He hated these days the most when they had to wear the harness, all the buckles taking forever to undo. He had given up half way, not really caring at that moment if they all were gone or not as long as the necessary ones were.

 

Eren's tongue danced with his as Levi ran his fingers up his arms. Eren shivered at the light touch as he worked his fingers inside Levi, preparing him for what Levi had been waiting for all day. He allowed himself that thought. Just this once.

 

* * *

 

 

 

”Eren,” Erwin's calm and warm voice snapped Eren back to reality. He had been taking a short break from his cleaning duty. Staying on your knees for hours, scrubbing the floor, was tough. He had only closed his eyes briefly as he leaned against the wall for two minutes before Erwin showed up.

 

”Commander Erwin,” Eren scrambled up as fast as he could, his legs protesting with the sudden movements.

 

”Could I talk to you for a moment, Eren?” The commander inquired.

 

”Of course sir,” Eren answered without hesitation. Erwin led him to his office, offering him a seat across his desk.

 

”Please sit down and relax. I just wish to know how things are going with Levi.”

 

Eren paused, looking at Erwin with confusion on his face. ”What do you mean sir?” Was Erwin talking generally about Levi or was this about their sexual interaction?

 

”Levi told you about the order I gave him?”

 

”Yes, sir.”

 

”How do you feel about that?”

 

”Can I be honest sir?”

 

”Of course, I'd prefer that actually.”

 

”It was a dick move.”

 

Erwin chuckled. Eren had clearly been around Levi too much to talk like that. ”There is something I want to ask you,” Erwin started, leaning backwards on his chair. ”Are you still having intercourse with him?”

 

Eren averted his eyes before answering, ”Yes, sir.”

 

”You know, Eren,” Erwin had a habit of pausing his sentences. ”I never told Levi to keep sleeping with you. I never gave him such an order. He could have done it only once if he so wished.”

 

Eren felt ashamed at his own behaviour when he heard that. He had practically forced Levi to keep their relationship going. On the other hand he knew that if Levi did not want it he could have fought him off easily. So easily that it scared Eren. ”Understood, sir,” he answered, not knowing what else to say.

 

”No, I do not think you do,” Erwin said.

 

Eren raised his eyes to meat Erwin's in confusion. What did he mean by that? He didn't need to voice his thoughts when Erwin continued, ”I want you to give it some thought. Levi follows orders but when faced with what he does not want to do he would find the easiest way out of it.” Erwin looked at him for a moment. ”That is all, Eren. You may return to your duties.”

 

”Yes, sir.” Eren saluted him, before leaving the office, returning back to the corridor he had been scrubbing. Had Erwin meant that Levi was actually enjoying himself? But Levi had no feelings for him, he had said so himself! Eren sighed. He was confused. Erwin had implied Levi had feelings for him when the said man clearly denied them. Eren wanted to find out if Erwin's implications were true or not. Eren could only hope he had understood Erwin's words right.

 

* * *

 

 

 

”What are the dreams about?” Levi's head rested on Eren's chest. This was one of the rare moments that he would cuddle with Eren. Levi told himself that he just felt like it, nothing more.

 

”What?”

 

”The dreams that you told Hanji about. You mentioned that they were about me?” He looked up to Eren's face.

 

Eren cleared his throat, shifting slightly as he was suddenly uncomfortable. Not meeting Levi's searching gaze.

 

”If you can't tell me, then who could you tell?” he nudged his head closer to Eren's shoulder. ”Tell me, Eren.” He ran his hand up Eren's chest and cupped his cheek, turning his face towards his own. ”I want to know what kind of fantasies you have about me.”

 

Eren shifted slightly. ”My dreams are not the same as my fantasies.”

 

”Ok,” Levi agreed with the notion, letting his hand drop on Eren's neck. ”Tell me about your dreams then. What happens in them? Has there been any that you'd call a fantasy?”

 

”Why do you want to know in the first place?”

 

”Why not? Don't you want me to fulfill your darkest most secret fantasies?”

 

Eren blushed, looking away. ”You know, they are called secret ones for a reason.”

 

Levi's interest was intrigued even more. ”Now I must know the reason behind that blush.”

 

Eren cleared his throat, still not relaxing.

 

”Come on, Eren. What could possibly make you embarrassed after all that we've done?”

 

”I don't really give it much thought. I just go with my instinct.”

 

Levi huffed, ”Bloody savage beast.”

 

”I'm sorry. I don't know how to explain it in any other way.”

 

”I get it, don't worry.” Levi tried his best to assure the young man.

 

Eren sighed, relaxing a bit. ”In my dreams you are not like you normally are,” Eren said. ”I don't know how to explain it. Usually our _activities_ happen in a very weird places and times. Normally I'd never agree to such things.”

 

Levi let a lazy smile grace his lips. ”What kind of things?”

 

”Well once you were fighting around naked and wanted to have celebration sex on a tree top which was weird. You'd never do that.”

 

”You want me to?”

 

”No! Please no.”

 

Levi chuckled. He wanted Eren to speak now that he was finally doing so. ”What else?”

 

”In one dream you were traipsing around in a dress, talking in a weird language and hitting on people. I tried to keep you out of trouble but failed miserably.”

 

”And that is not what I do normally?” Levi teased him and Eren just rolled his eyes at him. ”Alright.” Levi had to admit that Eren's dreams did sound a bit weird but he was sure he had normal erotic kinds as well. Then again if Eren was obsessed with him, his mind could conjure up almost anything and leave him wondering where they came from. ”So what about your fantasies? Especially the one that made you blush.” He smirked, running a finger along Eren's jaw line.

 

Eren started to get uncomfortable again but not as much as he had been before. ”Ok, but only this once,” Eren said but the look on his face contradicted his decision.

 

Levi was almost certain Eren would not tell him. ”I will not eat you, you know.”

 

”I know.” Eren let out a sigh. “Ok, here goes nothing,” he said under his breath more to himself than to Levi.

 

Levi propped his chin in his hands and focused completely on listening what Eren would tell him.

 

“I have this one fantasy that...” Eren said seeming nervous.

 

Levi frowned when a few long seconds passed. “Just spit it out. You are not going to die.”

 

“That's not what I'm afraid of,” Eren whispered.

 

Levi had to admit that Eren knew how to hold his attention.

 

“I fantasize about you on top, dominating me,” Eren said quickly, covering his eyes in embarrassment.

 

Levi's eyebrows shot up. That's it? “Really now?” he asked with smugness coloring his voice.

 

Eren simply nodded. Levi pulled the hand away from Eren's eyes. “Do you want me to fulfill this fantasy because I'll be more than happy to oblige.”

 

Eren watched him silently but averted his gaze after a while. “I don't know.”

 

Levi smirked at him, moving up to straddle Eren's waist. “You know you want to,” he teased Eren, leaning over Eren. “I'm not letting this go. Now tell me, what do you want me to do? Tie you up?”

 

Eren grabbed hold of Levi's arms to stop him from coming any closer, speechless. Levi was losing himself into his own fantasies of what he could do to Eren. He had not dared to suggest switching their roles to Eren just because he felt as if it would be inappropriate from his part. But now that Eren had voiced his willingness to such thing, or at least that he was thinking of such a thing, Levi could not help himself.

 

“You know what,” Levi said quickly. “I'll surprise you one day,” he said pecking Eren on his nose. “Although I'd like to know more details. I do not want to hurt you.”

 

Eren still seemed unable to communicate with him.

 

“Are you afraid of me?” Levi asked when Eren's face was starting to portray rather terrified expression.

 

“No, it's just..”

 

“What?” Levi let gentleness seep into his voice. He needed to know what would scare Eren and what would turn him on.

 

“I don't like to lose control.”

 

Levi blinked. Of course, that was it. Eren was afraid to give reigns to someone else. Levi had a suspicious feeling it had everything to do with his shifting ability. First time Eren had shifted he had told tell he did not remember much of it nor was he in control of it. But this was different thing and he needed to make Eren see it. “Eren.” Levi fixed his eyes on the younger man's green ones. “Do you trust me?”

 

“I do,” Eren said with hesitation.

 

“If I'm going to fulfill this fantasy of yours I need you to trust me completely. You need to be able to give control over to me and trust me not to hurt you. Can you do that?”

 

Eren nodded, still looking a little spooked.

 

“I want you to know that you can tell me to stop and I will,” Levi's voice was serious as he said this. “Now, relax.” Levi smiled at him, poking Eren's chest as he sat back up. “We do that some other day. Today I want to relax.” He slid back next to Eren, resting his head on his chest and listened to his heart beat.

 

* * *

 

 

Few days later Levi was escorting Eren back to his room, the dam cell downstairs. This was a normal routine and merely for a show. It was true that Eren would be locked behind a door for the night but when morning came the guard guarding his door would simply unlock it and Eren would be free to leave whenever he wanted.

 

They reached the door leading down to the dungeons and Levi stopped by it. “You go a head, Eren,” he said and Eren did not question him, walking down the familiar steps.

 

Levi addressed the guard who looked as if he could use a good night of sleep. “I'll guard him tonight. You are dismissed.”

 

The guard looked relieved. “Thank you, sir,” he said, giving Levi the keys. Levi stepped into the stairway, locking the door behind him. He jiggled the keys in his hand as he descended into the depths of the base. He entered the cell that belonged to Eren and saw that the young man was already taking his shirt off, changing into a one that he would wore for bed.

 

Levi closed the cell door but did not lock it. It was not necessary to do so. He dropped the keys on a small desk they had hauled for Eren one day to give him some sense of furniture besides his bed. As Eren picked up his night shirt, Levi picked up the shackles, getting ready to clip them on Eren's wrists.

 

Eren eyed him suspiciously and paused just before he pulled the garment over his head. “Why do I get this feeling that you are anxious to get those on me?”

 

“What? No. Just put the damn shirt on.”

 

“No, something is up. You are too... cheerful.”

 

“I'll be less cheerful in a moment if you don't finish putting that thing on.”

 

“Ok, ok,” Eren gave in, pulling the shirt of his head and smoothing it down. He offered his wrists and Levi closed the shackles around his wrists with a snap. “I'm not sure why this is necessary anymore,” Eren stated, not expecting a real answer to it.

 

“Oh, you'll see,” Levi answered smirking in an evil way.

 

“I knew something was up.” Eren looked slightly worried.

 

Levi chuckled. “Now be a good boy and do as I say, hmm?”

 

Eren shivered even though it was not really that cold in the dungeons at this time of year. He was getting nervous about what Levi had planned for him. His nervousness did not go unnoticed by Levi who then chose to say, “I'll say this once so listen carefully. You do not need to be in control tonight, you give it to me. It is mine to have and mine to use as I wish. What I want you to do is relax and enjoy yourself, okay?”

 

Eren nodded. “Alright,” he said, trying his best to relax.

 

Levi suddenly grabbed him by his hair, forcing him to sit down on the edge of the bed. “Oh, Eren, you are going to be eaten alive tonight,” His voice was low as he traced a finger along Eren's jaw. He loved the way Eren's eyes widened. He leaned in deliberately slow and whispered into Eren's ear, “I'll tear you apart, my love.”

 

The quick breath intake of Eren's caused him to smirk. He placed a chaste kiss just below Eren's ear and felt the shiver going through his body. Levi grabbed the front of Eren's shirt and pulled him on to his knees next to the bed. His shackles reached only that far and Levi was more than pleased by that fact. “The perfect height,” he said, letting Eren figure it out on his own what he meant.

 

Levi almost rammed his boot against the edge of the bed, his crotch rather close to Eren's face. He took his jacket off, letting it slip from his fingers on the floor. He let Eren watch as he undid his belt slowly as Eren started to get the idea what he wanted him to do. He pulled the belt off, letting it join the jacket at his feet. “Do you think you have earned this?” Levi asked as he undid his pants and watched Eren who did not know where to look, Levi's face or his crotch.

 

Eren gulped, his eyes shining like cute little emeralds. “Yes.” Eren made an effort of reaching for Levi's pants but his hands could not reach because of the shackles. He looked rather lost when he could not do what he wanted to.

 

“No, darling,” Levi said with overly sweet voice. “No hands, only your mouth.”

 

The shackles clinked as Eren lowered his hands in defeat. Levi almost chuckled when he saw the look on Eren's face like he was a dog waiting for a treat. But Levi did not give him the pleasure yet. He pulled his cock out of his pants but placed a hand on Eren's forehead when Eren moved closer. “Not yet, pup.”

 

Eren let out a quiet whine but did as he was told. He was left if the glorious sight of Levi pumping himself into hardness in front of him. Levi played with himself. “You want it?” he asked and Eren licked his lips, nodding his head. “Say please.”

 

“Please,” Eren said with haste.

 

“Tsk, you didn't sound like you meant it, Eren.” Levi's fingers sank into the brown locks on top of Eren's head.

 

“ _Please,_ ” Eren tried again looking and sounding more in need. Levi would never understand Eren's fascination for his cock but he would not question it. He moved his hand to the back of Eren's head, gently adding pressure as he let him know that he allowed the act now. Eren moved forward eagerly but being careful as his tongue darted out to lick the length in front of him. Levi was not a cruel man and so he helped Eren catch his length between his lips.

 

As Eren's delicious mouth and tongue worked on him, he undid the cravat around his neck and straightened the soft material between his hands. He slipped the fabric over Eren's eyes causing the young man to halt. “Don't worry,” Levi said as he tied it around Eren's head. “This will make things more interesting. Please, continue.”

 

After some hesitation Eren got back to what he had been doing. Levi guided his movements somewhat with his hands, ending up shamelessly fucking his mouth. He yanked Eren's mouth off himself, patting his cheek with his palm. “Good work, pup. Now, get up,” he ordered and as soon as Eren stood, he shoved him on the bed. Levi wasted no time in stripping his own clothes and joining Eren.

 

“I thought hard about how I would take you,” he said with a deep tone as he slowly pulled Eren's pajama pants off. He heard Eren gasp as he brushed a hand over his cock but not letting his touch linger on for too long. “I thought it be more _humiliating_ to be taken like a dog.” Eren shivered as Levi's words washed over him. “But then,” Levi said as if pondering over the issue. “I came to the conclusion that I could just have you both ways.” His hands cupped Eren's calves and Levi bend his legs as well spreading them.

 

So far Eren seemed to be enjoying himself and Levi grabbed the vial of lube that he had placed on the bed as he had stripped. He coated his fingers and teasingly brushed a finger at Eren's entrance. The young man gasped and tensed, suddenly nervous.

 

“Relax, Eren,” Levi said soothingly as he rubbed his slick finger over the puckered whole that he would claim as his own soon.

 

“But..” the young man started to say.

 

Levi cut him off with a quiet, “Shhhh.” He slipped a finger inside and Eren grit his teeth at the sudden burning sensation. He took things slowly, wiggling the finger inside Eren waiting for the young man to relax against it before even attempting of adding another. While Eren adjusted to the feeling of something up his ass, Levi prodded around to find his prostate. He knew it would distract the young man from the odd sensations.

 

Eren suddenly arched his back and seemed to be surprised by it as much as Levi was. Levi almost exclaimed 'Aha!' when he knew that he had found his target. Eren moaned when he hit his sweet spot again and Levi slipped in another finger. To further distract the young man he closed his other hand around his cock. Soon the brat was a quivering mess in his hands.

 

“Eren,” Levi whispered. “How do you feel, Eren?” he asked quietly as he played the young man's body like a instrument. Eren gasped each time he pushed his fingers against his prostate and at the same time he ran his thumb over the tip of his cock.

 

Eren seemed unable to form words. “Ungh. Unn.. Aah.” Levi was amused by the noises that he got out of Eren. He applied the third finger and Eren was rutting against his fingers by this point.

 

“Do you want me, Eren?” he asked stilling his fingers inside the brat who whined when he did not move them.

 

“Yes,” Eren breathed out as clearly as he could.

 

Levi smirked, licking his lips as he pulled his fingers out from Eren who groaned. He flipped the young man on his stomach. “Get up on your knees, pup,” he commanded and took the vial again to coat himself with lube as well. Eren followed his order and one more time, before he would claim Eren, he made sure that he was well prepared by pushing his fingers into the sweet ass before him.

 

As soon as he was sure he would not hurt him any more than necessary he retreated the fingers and positioned himself. It took everything he had not to hurry as he slowly pushed past the ring muscle. Eren hissed under him. Levi knew better than just ram in and so he advanced by pulling back and pushing back in slowly making progress each time. Once he was fully inside he stopped, letting Eren get used to it. He heard the brat curse and he wanted to do the same.

 

It had been a long time since he had topped and he hadn't remember it felt so good. The tight heat enveloping him was inviting, taunting him to fuck the young man senseless. But Levi took it slow, he would not hurt Eren intentionally. Pressing his palm on Eren's lower back he pulled back and pushed back in. He did not hurry his pace not until he heard Eren moan when he brushed over his prostate. He increased the pace and Eren did not protest.

 

_Oh god,_ he chanted inside his head as waves of pleasure shot through him. He tried to calm his heart as he wanted to last longer than a minute. The noises Eren made did not help at all nor the unfamiliar but deviously good feeling around his cock. He almost forgot his goal that he had set for himself for tonight. “How does it feel, Eren?” he asked, his voice rough. “Is this what you wanted? To be my bitch?” he hissed the last word out.

 

Eren didn't speak, he arched his back and let out of strangled noise from the back of his throat. Levi reached out to grab his hair. He knew Eren liked pain and Levi was not to be disappointed when the brown-haired man moaned as he got roughed up. Levi was rough, he had a grip on Eren's hip that was sure to leave bruises and he was pulling himself over the young man by his hair. “You are nothing but a mongrel,” he hissed at Eren. “Fit to be fucked like this.”

 

His only answers were Eren's gasps and moans. He sensed Eren was getting close to release as he was himself too. Just as roughly as he had pushed Eren on the bed earlier he did so again. He grabbed his hips brutally, slamming into the younger man with ferocity, angling himself to hit Eren's prostate with each thrust. He had Eren practically howling in seconds. It didn't take much more for Eren to come. Levi felt each shudder that went through Eren's body as the brunet cried out his release.

 

Levi didn't need anything else to find his own fulfillment. He surrendered to the feeling that was overwhelming his senses. He slid out of Eren as he sat back on his legs, still holding Eren's hips and thus preventing the young man from collapsing on the bed. The room was quiet except for their heavy breathing as both of them tried to grasp a sense of reality. Levi pushed Eren to the side and Eren fell easily. He was still blindfolded and made no effort to take it off.

 

Levi felt the urge to cuddle up to Eren, to make sure he was alright but that would ruin his progress that he had made. It was not time yet for sweet touches and words. He did however watch Eren's actions and reactions carefully. Eren seemed to be fine, at least he was not complaining about anything. Levi visibly relaxed when he saw a ghost of a smile on Eren's lips.

 

Levi did not want to end the night just yet. He contemplated about his next move as Eren rolled on his back, the shackles rattling as the turned. Levi wished to see what kind of face Eren made when he was being the one in the receiving end and so Levi, ran a hand up Eren's leg. “Had enough time to recover?” he asked softly as he crawled between Eren's legs again. He grabbed Eren's thighs and pulled. Eren yelped at the sudden movement, his hands scrambling to take the blindfold off.

 

Levi let him, although fixing a glare on Eren's face. “Who said you could take it off?”

 

“I'm sorry,” Eren pleaded, his voice a bit raw and he cleared his throat.

 

“No matter, I would have taken it off soon enough.” Levi ran his hands on Eren's thighs. “I want to see your eyes when you come with me inside you.”

 

Eren was looking at him with wide eyes, eyes that held lust. As Levi expected, Eren was more than ready for a second round as soon as Levi was. “Hands above your head,” Levi told the younger man and Eren complied. “I take it you enjoyed yourself?”

 

Eren nodded, sighing. “God, yes.”

 

Levi chuckled. “I'm glad to hear that.” He tugged at the hem of Eren's shirt, pulling it over his head where he left it to trap Eren's arms within the confines of the material. Levi marveled the bare chest that was now presented to him. Eren might be young but the years of his training were showing on his body. He let his fingers trail down from Eren's collar bone to his navel, loving each bump of muscle his fingers passed on the way down.

 

Levi saw goosebumps appear on Eren's skin as his fingers moved. Featherlight touches of his fingertips caused Eren's breath to hitch. Just the reaction Levi had hoped for. His mouth descended on the skin and he kissed the skin above the spot where Eren's ribs ended. Moving upwards with a slow pace, trailing light kisses up to Eren's collar bone where he let his teeth scrape against it. What Levi hated most was that no matter what kind of love bites he left on Eren's skin, they'd be gone within the hour.

 

Levi kissed his way upwards once again, placing last kiss on Eren's jaw. His mouth hovered over Eren's, locking his eyes on Eren's. Eren moved forward but Levi moved back just as much. It was a dance of evasion which left Eren groaning in frustration. Levi playfully kissed the corner of Eren's mouth quickly, smirking evilly afterward.

 

“I hate you,” Eren said with a groan.

 

“Don't say that, Eren.” Levi rolled their hips together. “I'm sure you will like me in a moment.”

 

His words could not have been truer when he traveled down to between Eren's legs and gave Eren's cock all his attention. Levi knew he hardly ever gave Eren blowjobs, it usually was the other way around. He considered this a special occasion and if the arch of Eren's back was anything to go by, he was sure Eren thought so too.

 

Levi almost felt cruel when he pulled away and Eren whimpered. Levi loved the way Eren was at his mercy. He could not be happier to see that Eren had thrown away his fears and actually enjoying himself. It made Levi want to worship him even more because that was what he saw himself doing at the moment.

 

“Eren,” he whispered and caused the young man focus on him. It was enticing to watch Eren bit his lip, trying to concentrate on Levi in case he said something important. Levi had nothing further to say as he lifted Eren's hips gently, guiding himself into him once again. Eren sighed, completely relaxed as Levi slipped into his arms as he moved in him with careful and precise thrusts.

 

Levi pressed his hands on his inner thighs, spreading Eren open. The way Eren's face crunched in pain was enough for him to stop the pressure on his legs. Instead he slipped his hands on the other side of them, crashing them against his own hips and it took no time at all for Eren to wrap them around his hips tightly. 

 

Levi put his arms on either side of Eren, raising himself up. He wanted to see Eren's face properly, especially his eyes. Eren's eyes were shut, his mouth hanging open. His cheeks flushed as his breath came out in irregular pants. Levi nuzzled a pink tinted cheek with his lips. Eren opened his eyes, looking at him through his lashes. Levi ran his tongue on Eren's lower lip and Eren closed his mouth. Levi captured his mouth into a heated kiss.

 

What he liked was Eren's kisses. The young man always put his feelings into them and there was no way Levi could not feel them washing over him. Eren's love for him felt like a warm blanket that he wanted to curl up into but he did not allow himself to do so, or he tried his best not to. At the moment he was failing and it angered him. His thrusts became rougher and Eren gasped into the kiss. 

 

Eren gripped the chain of the shackles as Levi's pace became close to frantic. Eren wanted to wrap his arms around Levi but he took his order seriously and his shirt prevented him from separating his arms either way. Eren resolved himself to riding out the waves of pleasure Levi provided him. He knew he had made one of the best decisions of his life when he had told Levi he wanted to do this.

 

“Moan for me, Eren,” Levi grunted into his ear. Eren did not even think about it as a moan escaped from his mouth. What really sent a shiver down his spine was when Levi said, “Good boy.” Levi bit on his earlobe, the sound of his breathing filling Eren's ears. “Ready to come for me, Eren?”

 

Eren whimpered, not able to voice his answer.

 

“Look at me,” Levi ordered as he raised his head above Eren's. “Come for me, my love,” he whispered, licking his lips as he waited for Eren to come undone. Couple of brutal thrusts were the thing that did it for Eren and he spilled his seed between them. He kept his eyes on Levi's the whole time and saw the look of satisfaction on the older man's face.

 

Levi listed the look in those green eyes as one of his favourite things he had ever seen. It was entirely different thing to see Eren undone in his arms after being fucked than him being the one doing the fucking. Eren always had this feral look in his eyes when they engaged in sexual activities but this time his eyes had been soft. Levi saw the trust he had in him in those eyes. Something twisted inside his heart as he thought how much Eren trusted him and how easily he could take advantage of that trust.

 

That night Eren slept happily in Levi's arms. He had insisted that Levi spooned him because he did not want his shackles touching Levi's bare skin. Levi could not comprehend anymore how people could see Eren as a monster. Eren was a caring person and it had taken too long for Levi to notice that, to really understand it. He saw much of himself in Eren but what he envied in him was the way he could still smile so happily even after all he had gone through. Each of his smiles that he targeted at Levi always melted a small chip of ice from his cold heart.

* * *

 

It was a late night when Levi happened to see Eren leaving Erwin's quarters. His suspicions were raised immediately. What could the brat be doing talking to Erwin this late at night? Levi would hear about it from Erwin in the morning he was sure of it but now he had to take the brat back to his room. “Oi, Eren,” he called out to Eren and the young man stopped. “Time for your beauty sleep.”

 

Was there a guilty look on his face for a second? Was the younger man hiding something? Just when Levi thought he had let the matter of Eren visit to Erwin's quarters out of his mind, it was back with a huge flashing sign. Maybe there was something going on behind closed doors that he did not know about? He felt that god awful feeling of jealousy run through his veins. Levi stomped towards the dungeons not really caring if Eren was even following him.

 

He waited impatiently as Eren started to change out of his clothes. Levi lost it when the brat took too long on stripping his harness. Levi growled in annoyance and stepped in to take over. “Fucking brat taking forever,” he muttered under his breath as he quickly undid Eren's buckles. The young man just stared at him in wonder as he worked him out of his clothes in record speed.

 

Levi chained him up and was about to step away when Eren stopped him with his hand on his arm. “Good night, Levi,” the brat said and apparently wanted to give him a goodnight kiss but Levi side stepped out of his reach and pushed him away. “Good night,” with those words he left Eren alone for the night.

 

Eren looked confused with the cold shoulder he received from Levi but the older man did not see it nor did he look up to check what kind of faces the younger man was making. He simply walked away feeling angry for reasons he did not want to admit.

 

If he had asked, he might have found out that Erwin had only asked Eren about Levi. Eren was not feeling comfortable talking about their make-shift relationship with Erwin and thus the Commander kept pestering him about it. Eren knew it had something to do with the up coming experiment they were going to have. They wanted to test how well Eren could take orders while shifted and could he control himself for long periods of time. Levi was a key factor in all of this. Erwin wanted to see if his close relationship would affect his actions.

 

Eren personally felt sickened by it. He did not condone this sort of action but he knew that if it meant that it would make everyone feel and be more safe then he would not complain. Still he did not understand Levi's behaviour at all. Just a few days ago they had been fine. The memory of what Levi had done to him sent shivers down his spine. He curled upon his bed and tried not to think about it but as his shackles clinked as he moved he kept hearing Levi's voice in his head.

 

* * *

 

 

Ominous looking clouds filled the sky as Eren walked with Hanji to the location she had picked for the experiment. Eren looked at the sky. “It might rain soon,” he said.

 

“Little bit of rain won't hurt anyone,” Hanji chirped at him.

 

“I hope no one slips,” Eren said as he had a foreboding feeling that something would go wrong.

 

Hanji paid him no mind and soon they stopped at distance that she had deemed enough from the base. Obviously she did not want to take him too far out just in case something went wrong and they needed to kill him.

 

“Levi will stand by over there,” she said, waving her hand in the general direction of the man she talked about. “He will come over here after a while once you have shifted and we'll do a series of tests to see if you will listen to him. Simple, isn't it?”

 

Eren agreed even though he could not shake the eerie feeling that made his shoulder tingle and the hair at his neck to stand up. “What if I hurt him?” he had to ask.

 

“Hmm?” Hanji turned to look at him as if she had not heard him. “Pffft. Don't be silly, Eren. He'll be fine and so will you too.” Hanji looked at him her eyes sparkling with excitement no one could take away from her.

 

Eren nodded nervously. He did not say anything further as he closed his eyes for a second as he pictured the reason why he needed to shift. He smothered all thoughts that told him that it was a silly reason to shift just for the sake of an experiment. It was an important one. _Important. Levi._

 

He bit down his hand and disappeared inside his titan form with a flash of lighting.

 

* * *

 

 

He knew it, something was wrong. He heard a faint voice calling his name.

 

“ _Eren!”_

 

Who was it that said it?

 

“ _Eren!”_

 

His limbs felt so heavy. He tried to open his eyes but he saw nothing. He was not sure what was wrong. He felt nothing in particular just extremely tired. So so tired...

 

“ _Eren! You piece of shit!”_

 

The voice was much clearer now. He knew that voice. It was _him. He_ is calling for you. Eren wanted to answer. He wanted to say he was here. _I can hear you,_ that was what he wanted to say but he couldn't. He felt the darkness swallow him whole.

 

“ _Oi, Eren!”_

 

He heard the voice faintly before he slipped completely into unconsciousness.

 

He did not know what time it was when he finally woke up. He blinked in the dimly lit room. There was a light somewhere on his right. First the room seemed quiet but then he heard a faint scribbling noise also coming from his right. Eren turned his head to see Levi writing something down on something he could not see. The older man looked tired, his hair was slightly disheveled.

 

Levi seemed to notice Eren moving in the corner of his eye and turned to look at him quickly. “You are awake.”

 

Eren tried to say something but his throat felt dry and he ended up coughing. When he finally stopped he noticed Levi standing next to the bed with a cup in his hand.

 

“Drink it,” Levi said as soon as Eren took the cup in his hands.

 

Eren took a gulp and let out a sigh of appreciation. A feeling of dread settled in the pit of his stomach as he saw Levi staring down at him and not in a good way either. He looked almost disappointed if Eren would dare to put a name for the expression. “What happened, sir?”

 

“You don't remember?”

 

“I remember up until the point when we were just done with the...”

 

Levi sighed. “The coordinated frog jumping maneuvre,” he said with annoyance clear in his voice because of the name Hanji had dubbed on the maneuvre that had performed. “What the hell is wrong with that woman and her naming things?” Levi huffed, pinching the bridge of his nose.

 

“Yes, that,” Eren said. “And I wouldn't know how her head works, sir.”

 

“Stop calling me 'sir'. We are alone after all.”

 

“Of course, Levi.”

 

“So,” Levi sat down on the edge of the bed. “You don't really remember what happened after that?”

 

“No,” Eren admitted.

 

“Well to put it simply, you lost control of yourself. I had to be quick on my feet not to get squashed.”

 

Eren looked horrified.

 

“I'm lying.”

 

“Really?” Eren did not look convinced.

 

“Well you did lose control but I was expecting it. It was not a problem to cut you out.” Levi did not look at Eren as he spoke.

 

Eren looked down at the cup that he held in his hands. “I would appreciate if you told me that I tried to kill you.”

 

“What makes you think you even had a chance?”

 

“So I did try?”

 

“As I said, you had no chance. I cut you out before you even realized I was there.” Levi clicked his tongue, giving Eren a rather smug look. “Stop worrying, brat. You did good today and we found out the possible time limit until you go a bit wonky in the head.” He reached out and ruffled Eren's hair. “Then again you have always been wonky in the head.”

 

“Hey!” Eren protested, slapping Levi's hand away. For a second he thought he would get a glare but instead he noticed a faint smile on Levi's lips.

 

“When you feel up to it, go and take a bath. You really need one.”

 

“Speak for yourself,” Eren said before he thought it through and now he had the pleasure of receiving the glare. As a peace offering Eren said, “I'll wash your back if you wash mine?”

 

The smile crept back on Levi's face. “Deal.”

 

* * *

 

 

_Knock. Knock._

 

“Come in,” Erwin's voice came through the closed door.

 

Levi briskly ventured inside. “You wanted to see me, Erwin.” It was not a question but a statement.

 

“Ah, Levi, yes indeed I did. Please sit down,” Erwin said but Levi had already taken a seat.

 

Levi crossed his arms and waited for Erwin to tell him exactly why he was here in the first place.

 

“Yesterday was a success.”

 

Levi just get staring at Erwin and the blond man continued, “Eren seemed to listen well to orders and especially to you but it didn't seem to matter who gave them in the first place.”

 

“Eren did well. Two hours is his limit as far as we know,” Levi injected.

 

Erwin nodded. “Yes. Since he did so well with and without you that I see no point for you to keep close relationship ongoing with him.”

 

Levi's interest was piqued by this. “I hardly see how that is any of your business anymore, Erwin.” Levi bit his tongue gently as he realized what Erwin would deduce from that statement.

 

“It might not be my place to say anything but he is still my subordinate and I wish to look out for him.”

 

“Are you implying I'm bad influence?”

 

“Not at all. I'm only trying to give you a chance to stop before I need to give you an order to stop.”

 

Levi's nostrils flared as he took in a quick whiff of air. “You wouldn't.”

 

“Why are you angry, Levi?” Erwin raised an eyebrow. “Someone might think you have feelings for Eren.”

 

“Bullshit,” Levi barked back immediately. They had a minute long staring contest. Levi did not want to admit he had any romantic kind of feelings for Eren. Yes, he might be jealous sometimes but he labeled it as concern. He did not like to share thing he had and he had come to think that Eren was his. They had made a pact that they would not be sleeping with anyone else but how would he know if Eren had some hanky-panky with other people behind his back? He was simply concerned that he was being cheated on in some way or the other.

 

“Whatever,” Levi scoffed, breaking the eye contact with Erwin.

 

“Levi,” Erwin said with a tone that was full of expectancy.

 

Levi glanced back at the blond once. “No need to order me around. You want me to leave the brat alone?” he asked spitting the question out. “Consider it done,” he said as he got up and left the room with a cloud of anger hanging over his head. Levi found it more than satisfying as he slammed the door shut behind himself. He found it ironic that he had been just as angry the first time he had left Erwin's office with an order concerning Eren.

 

He shook his head as he stormed through the stone-walled corridors of the castle. He would not do as Erwin said, not this time. Erwin had no business to order him to stay away from Eren. Not if Eren himself chose to do so and as far as Levi was concerned Eren had done just that. Levi had to admit, he did feel a weird sense of liberation now that Erwin had told him he couldn't have Eren.

 

The original weight of having ordered to do something that he had not wanted was lifted off his shoulders. Even though, he had long since stopped thinking that he was fulfilling an order. He had to admit that much to himself. With the new sense of purpose, to monopolize Eren, he calmed his pace slightly as he went on his search for the young man.

 

When he found him, walking past in a corridor, he did not ask where Eren was going. He grabbed his arm and dragged him to the closest cleaning closet he new no one went close to unless he himself was hounding their asses to clean the place up. Eren did not protest when Levi locked their lips together for the next several minutes after the door closed behind them.

 

* * *

 

 

It was later that day that Eren was called to Erwin's office once again. Eren was getting tired of listening to his Commander asking about Levi. How many times would it take until he was left alone. He took a deep breath before knocking on the door and walked in as soon as he heard the Commander call him inside.

 

“Eren!”

 

The young man smiled as he heard the bright greeting. The Commander seemed to be on a cheery mood.

 

“Please have a seat,” Erwin offered the seat in front of his desk. “I heard through several reports that you did well yesterday.”

 

“Thank you, sir.”

 

“No need to thank me. I had nothing to do with it.” The blond man offered a faint smile to Eren. “As you may know,” Erwin said, his voice turning slightly more grave. “I originally planned to have Levi influence you to see if it would make any difference in the experiment. I came to the conclusion that it did not and I told Levi to stop harassing you.”

 

Eren was confused. “Harassing, sir?”

 

“I ordered Levi to cease all sexual activity with you.”

 

Eren stared at the Commander speechless. He wanted to say some kind of protest but he did not know what to say.

 

Erwin watched his reaction carefully. “However,” the blond man said. “I wish you will not tell him I told you about this matter.”

 

“Sir?”

 

“I have a feeling that he was not entirely happy with my decision and I am certain he will not listen to what I ordered him to do.”

 

Eren was beyond confused now. “So you are saying that...”

 

“What I am saying is that I order you not to tell Levi that you know about this. I am sure that you as well wish to see if he is willing to.. how should I put it?” Erwin was looking for the right words as he fiddled a pen between his fingers. “Be with you without an order pushing him into it?”

 

Eren didn't know what to say. He would be keeping a secret from Levi and it did not sit well with him.

 

“Has he done anything to you since this morning?”

 

Eren looked away and he was sure that was answer enough for the Commander. Eren decided to just nod. What he did not expect was the light-hearted laugh he heard coming from Erwin.

 

“I knew he would be too angry to listen to me,” Erwin chuckled.

 

Eren's heart was lightened by the mirth he saw on Erwin's face. Maybe the blond man was not as bad as he had thought.

 

“Do not forget my order, Eren. You could say I'm giving you an opportunity to see if there is anything there in that heart of our beloved Levi Heichou. If he even has one in the first place,” Erwin said with a playful wink. “You are free to leave, Eren. I will not keep you here any longer.”

 

Eren smiled at the blond man as he saluted him and left the office. He understood what Erwin was trying to do but he did not know if he should feel gratitude or dread as he now had to face Levi. Knowing that there was no real reason why Levi would seek him out, put him on the edge. He really needed to know if there was any possibility that Levi had any sort of affectionate feelings for him or would he claim to be pretending to have some.

 

* * *

 

Eren's chance to corner Levi came on a silver platter few days later. Levi had told him to come around noon to his room. Eren did not have to guess what Levi had in mind when he stepped into the quarters of that said man. He automatically locked the door behind him and walked to the bedroom but paused at the door. Well this was new. 

 

Levi was, apparently, already naked and waiting for him in the bed. 

 

“Get in brat, I don't have all day.”

 

Eren just stared for a moment and Levi patted the bed next to him. 

 

“Are you deaf?” the older man asked.

 

“No,” Eren said, closing the door making sure it closed with a soft click. Part of him really wanted to just jump into the bed with Levi but part of him really wanted to get to the bottom of something completely different. He knew he had little time to decide how to actually approach the subject he wanted to bring up. “Levi?”

 

“Yes?” The older man was leaning on his hand, looking bored. “What is it?”

 

Eren stared at him unable to voice his thoughts. _I want to know if you have any real feelings for me. Would you tell me if I asked?_

 

But as Eren continued to stare like a zombie, Levi got impatient. “Get in here,” he barked, patting the bed covers more strongly than he had previously. 

 

“No.”

 

Levi looked baffled. “What did you say?”

 

“I said no.”

 

Levi blinked slowly as he tried to comprehend why Eren was denying him something he took for granted. Eren saw Levi grit his teeth, his jaw moving slightly as the look in his eyes turned to anger. “May I ask why?” Levi was obviously trying not to snap. Eren wondered briefly that this might not have been the best time to do this whatever he was doing. 

 

“Is our relationship just sex to you?”

 

Levi stared at him like he had grown a second head suddenly in front of him. “Haven't we talked about this already? Didn't we agree that this is nothing but sex?” 

 

Eren noticed how Levi averted his gaze just for a second when he said the word _'nothing'._ It gave him courage. That little gesture gave Eren power over Levi because now he knew that Levi was lying to him. So there was something there that Levi did not want Eren to see or notice. “Yes, we did,” Eren said, taking a step closer to the bed. “But you also said you were going to pretend to love me.”

 

Levi's eyes widened for a split second and Eren soaked it all in. These little changes that went on Levi's face were his clues to what really was going on inside that head of his. Eren rounded the bed to the same side the Levi was lying on. “Could you say you can do that right now?” Eren asked as he sat down next to Levi. 

 

“Of course,” came Levi's rather unsure answer. 

 

“Then tell me,” Eren said. 

 

“Tell you what?”

 

“That you love me.”

 

Levi spluttered. “Don't be ridiculous, Eren.”

 

“You are not holding up to our bargain.”

 

“I'm not in mood for this shit.”

 

“Then when are you? Tomorrow? Next week? Next month? Want me to come back then?” If Levi picked any of those options he would do as he said and ask again then.

 

“What the fuck are you on about?”

 

“You are not keeping your word. Surely saying something silly like 'I love you' is not hard if you don't mean it?”

 

“Why do you need to hear it? Haven't I done enough already?”

 

Eren narrowed his eyes. “You mean there is a point which you see as an end to this all?”

 

“What the fuck... Eren, listen I don't understand why you need to complicate things with--”

 

“Complicate?!” Eren interrupted him. “This is rather simple deal. All I'm asking is for you to hold your end of the it.”

 

Levi was choosing his words carefully. “Alright, whatever,” he huffed. “I love you, is that what you wanted?” his words came out aggressive which was not what Eren wanted at all. 

 

“No, try again, with some emotion behind it.”

 

“Emotion, my ass! I'll show you some emotion when I break your bones.”

 

Eren smiled at the angry and smaller man on the bed. “You know that is unnecessary and pointless.”

 

“As if I care. It will give me satisfaction.”

 

“Fleeting one.”

 

“So what?”

 

Eren sighed. They were not getting anywhere. “Levi,” he said quietly. “I'm tired of this.”

 

Eren saw Levi's body going rigid. He saw confusion and disbelief in Levi's questioning eyes. The older man did not understand what was going on, clearly. “Tired?” Levi asked, his voice full of the disbelief he was feeling. 

 

“Yes. I'm tired of being in this relationship that is not even real to begin with.” Eren hated himself for saying these things. He saw a brief flash of hurt cross over Levi's features. 

 

“Eren,” Levi said, placing his hand over Eren's arm. “If I had known you would become to feel this way I would have never suggested it.” Levi could not help but feel cold after Eren told him he was tired of him. 

 

Eren placed a hand over Levi's. “Tell me that all those times we have been together mean nothing to you. Tell me you don't care.”

 

“We've been over this already. I said I would take care of you but now it is evident I've failed my task of making you happy. I shot myself in the leg with this one.” Levi chuckled humorlessly. 

 

“You did not answer me,” Eren pressed on. “Do you honestly care?”

 

Levi was slightly angered as he said, “Of course I care! I care about every one of my subordinates.”

 

“This is not about that and you know it!” Eren exclaimed. 

 

Levi tried to yank his hand from under Eren's but the young man was fast grabbing his wrist. “Why are you doing this?” Everything had been going so well and now that Levi would have been free to feel whatever he wanted Eren had to come and demand for whatever it was he demanded. 

 

“Because I am tired of watching you deny that there is anything there.” Eren said with a stern voice. “Levi,” his tone softened. “I've seen the look in your eyes. I've seen the way you behave around me. Are you going to call me stupid, insane or fool for saying these things? I know you are lying to me when you say you feel nothing.”

 

“I just said--”

 

“This is not about compassion.” Eren stared at Levi with fervor that had his eyes blazing with golden color. “Stop denying it!”

 

“I deny whatever I want!” 

 

They were at stalemate, staring at each other both of them with heavy breaths as their hearts were racing. 

 

It surprised Eren that it was Levi who crashed their mouths together for a violent kiss. Eren tasted blood in his mouth as Levi growled tugging him closer. Eren did not hold back as he attacked Levi with just as much aggression. Levi's hands ripped into his belt buckle and Eren was sure the zipper of his pants became a broken one. 

 

Lust was driving their minds as Eren crashed over Levi's naked form, tugging his cock free from his pants. Eren vaguely thought that he should probably prepare Levi but before he had chance to ask Levi said, “I'm ready, just fuck me.” As it turned out, Levi had prepared himself while waiting for him. It turned Eren on as he thought how Levi had been touching himself, thinking of him, getting ready for him. 

 

No gentle touches were exchanged as Eren's hard length dove into Levi's ass. Eren's thrusts were violent and Levi sank his teeth into his shoulder as he hold on to Eren's shoulder for dear life. It didn't take long from Eren to come and immediately after he pulled out. He pushed Levi away and latched his mouth onto Levi's cock. Levi cried out as fingers were thrust into his ass and his prostrate probed. With a shudder Levi came into Eren's mouth. 

 

It all had been over in mere minutes but Levi felt like he had ran a marathon. He waited for his heart beat to slow down before he said, “I admit defeat.” The next thing he saw was Eren's big and bright smile before he was kissed in a much gentler and loving way than their previous kiss.

 

“I knew you would come around,” Eren whispered against his mouth. 

 

Levi hummed in agreement. He knew it might take him a while to say the three important words to Eren in a way that would convey the right amount of feeling. For now he was content with the way Eren made him feel, now that he acknowledged it for what it was. It had been put a spark inside his heart but it had managed to start melting it and sooner or later Levi knew the heat would envelope his heart and when that day came, he would be able to say, _I love you too._

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, it's done. It's been crazy 2-3 day that I worked on this. Now I feel really sad. I'm sorry I'll go cry in my bed for a while. But before I do, I hope everyone who read this that you enjoyed it.


End file.
